


Get Me An Old Fashioned

by Comp_Lady



Series: He Told Me I Was Holy [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: (under the guise of speed pairing), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, John got hit hard with the neurodivergent stick, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: JC knows that he wants a strict Dom, one who will set rules and restrictions and will stick to them. There have been many Doms that have tried, and even more that thought he was exaggerating his needs. Needs for stability, reliability.So he tries speed pairing.





	Get Me An Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellreadfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellreadfan/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WELLREADFAN, SORRY THAT YOU FIC IS LATE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!
> 
> I would also like to extend credit to Wellreadfan, as she's been key in building up the lives of the entire Hamilton Family within this verse with me these past few months. Ur fab ♥

"You know what Dad thinks of speed pairing."

"Well Dad isn't here, Pip," JC grumbles, staring at the restaurant front. A sign in the window screaming SPEED PAIRING! 12 DOMS 12 SUBS 2 HOURS! FIND YOU PARTNER TONIGHT!

"I’m just thinking that a ten-minute conversation, which will be mostly small talk, isn’t the best way to find your partner.”

JC shrugs, nothing else has worked so far. A long string of Doms that “meant well” but only succeeded in exacerbating his anxiety left him a little desperate. Wanting. Like a physical ache settling into the marrow of his bones. JC knows that he wants a strict Dom, one who will set rules and restrictions and will stick to them. There have been many Doms that have tried, and even more that thought he was exaggerating his needs. Needs for stability, reliability.

“Well… not all of us can have loving high-school sweethearts.” JC immediately regrets it as Philip winces, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—”

“No, you’re fine, JC. You’re right too, Stanley was a dick and wasn’t worth an ounce of your attention.”

JC hums, shifts a bit in his seat. That familiar coiled spring feeling twisting around his spine. He should get out; the email said all participants should arrive early. What if he was too early? Or overdressed? People would stare, the guy in nice clothes lurking in front of a restaurant at this hour? Is that loitering? Would someone call the cops? Would they—

“John!”

Philip barking his name and a light punch to the shoulder snaps JC out of his spiral.

“What!?”

Philip just stares at him for a long moment. “You forgot to take you medication.”

“That- I did- You- Shut up! And thanks for driving me!”

“Text me when it’s done so I can pick you up!” Philip calls after as JC stumbles out of the car, face burning. The restaurant is nice, and the speed with which the event host descends upon him startles JC. The door not even having a chance to latch behind him before she’s ushering him further inside. Giving him a “HELLO MY NAME IS” sticker and a marker before herding him to a booth and going through a rundown of the rules.

It doesn’t take long into the first “date” for JC to consider that this may very well have been a bad idea. By the third it’s taking everything he has to stave off an anxiety attack. By the fifth JC is almost curled into a ball in his seat. The protection of the booth’s walls a small comfort that keeps it held at bay. He finds himself going through old breathing exercises at the Doms swap seats, hardly paying attention as one man leaves and another sits down, his fingers hurting from his grip on the table’s edge.

“Are you okay?”

JC flushes at the Dom’s voice, nods jerkily. “I’ll be- I am okay, just- I just-”

He jumps as hands clamp around his wrists, pulling them forward until JC’s hands lay flat on the table. His eyes flick up to the Dom, such a serious expression, only to drop his gaze back to the table as quickly as possible. Feeling like he’s broken some unspoken rule.

“Breathe.”

JC does. Going back over his breathing exercises for a minute, stopping when the world eventually stops threatening to spin around him out of control. Nodding absently when his breathing evens out with it.

“Thank you, sir.” JC winces, he barely knows the man and is already calling him sir. “I’m sorry, for wasting some of you time.”

“Nonsense.” The response has JC’s gaze flicking up. This time lingering long enough to take in the Dom’s appearance. ‘Darius’ the nametag reads. He has a strong jaw, could probably cut glass with those cheekbones, and even sitting Darius look to be almost a full head taller than JC. His hands are warm where they still hold JC’s wrists.

By god, JC wants to kneel for him. Wants to bend over and present his neck.

Half a dozen dates, a dozen casual relationships notched in his bedpost, and he’s never felt this before. This need to submit. To kneel and present his neck and feel these strong hands command him.

JC’s fingers twitch.

“Keep your hands just like this, don’t move them.”

JC nods, his wrists feel cold without the Dom’s hands, but he follows orders. Keeps his palms pressed flat against the table’s glossy surface.

“I know we have nametags, but I would prefer a proper introduction. My name is Darius Hill.”

“I- I’m JC Hamilton Jr. Pleased to meet you, sir.”

“You’re very polite, and obedient,” Darius says with the smallest smirk. “I like that in a sub.”

JC flushes, “Thank you, sir.”

“Does JC stand for anything?”

“John Church, I’m named after my dad.”

Darius reaches out and takes JC’s wrists again, bringing them together and holding them in the same hand. JC’s breathing quickens as Darius adjusts his hand to place a finger over his pulse.

“You’re excited.”

A nod, Darius’ gaze is intense. Slowly he starts to pull JC’s wrists towards him, forcing the sub to almost lay across the table. His grip is loose, it wouldn’t take any effort for him to pull free. JC stays still.

“So obedient, good boy.” JC’s entire body goes warm at the praise. “If I asked you to kneel, would you obey?”

JC moans quietly, pressing his face against his arm and nodding.

“If I told you to suck me off here and now, would you?”

Another nod.

“If I told you to jerk yourself off right now, would you.”

JC nods, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

“If I told you to come sit in my lap, would you?”

JC’s entire body twitches. “Yes, sir.”

“Even though all of that would violate the hosts rules?”

JC takes a deep breath, feeling like he is on the edge of a cliff. “If you ordered me to,” he says carefully, “I would obey.”

The grip on his wrists tightens and JC is sure it will bruise. Darius’ gaze is intense, heady, it’s exhilarating to know that he is the cause of that reaction.

“I value obedience. Control. I am a… very strict Dominant, I can't express that enough.”

“Sir?” JC blinks up at him.

“I’m… I’ve spent my life compromising on leniency and I’m, frankly, tired of it. I do not coddle unless absolutely necessary.”

“I don’t… I don’t…” JC shakes his head, and he thinks he sees disappointment flicker in Darius’ eyes. Causing JC to mentally scramble to explain himself.

“I— I have anxiety, really bad anxiety. And- and- there’s something—” JC takes a deep breath, pressing his face against his outstretched arm. “I have anxiety. Structure helps, stability helps; the fewer variables in a situation the easier it is to manage. My Dynamics Ed trainer was strict, and it was great. There were goals and expectations and they were laid out clearly for me to achieve, with clear consequences if I failed. No other Dom I’ve been with has had the same follow-through. My anxiety raises its ugly fucking head and they’d start handling me with kid gloves that just makes it worse! I need someone who isn't’ going to balk and strip away the rules I need because they think it’s what’s best! I can’t—”

Darius’ free hand slips over the back of JC’s neck, squeezing lightly as he shushes the sub. IT’s like being doused in water, like a taut rubber band is eased into relaxing before it snaps. Causing JC to sag in his seat, sighing as Darrius strokes the skin under his ear with his thumb.

“Breathe, JC, breathe,” he soothes. Just in time for the 1-minute-left warning timer to go off. JC whines in desperation, he doesn't’ want Darius to let go. Doesn’t want to lose the contact. It happens anyway, Darius pulling his hands back and folding them together on top of the table. JC slowly pulling himself up to sit properly in the booth.

“I want more time.”

“I do too, but this is what we have,” Darius says just as the buzzer goes off.

JC wants to beg Darius to come find him afterwards. To catch him before Philip arrives to pick him up. Give JC a reason to linger despite the anxiety. But he doesn’t. Just watches as Darius moves on to the next table.

‘To a sub that doesn’t have so many stupid issues,’ a cruel voice whispers in the back of his mind.

The rest of the matches pass in blur. None of them holding a candle to Darius. All JC can think about is his hand on his neck. He tries to maintain politeness with the following Doms, but when the second one after Darius suggests a juice detox would help with his anxiety JC gives up. Lets his mind linger on the feel of a warm hand on his neck. Concentrates on it as he waits for Philip in front of the restaurant later. Unable to stand the suddenly suffocating atmosphere of the restaurant.

“Ah, there you are.”

It’s can’t be. JC’s head snaps up at the voice, hope bursting in his chest like fireworks.

“I was hoping to catch you before leaving.” It’s Darius, bundled against the winter chill is a wool pea coat. When standing it’s even more obvious how much taller he is, towering over JC’s smaller frame. “Are you waiting for a ride?”

JC nods, “My brother is picking me up. I don’t drive, my… uh…”

“Anxiety. I understand, John.”

JC decides to ignore the way his heart flutters when Darius smiles at him. A real smile, not the small half-smirk from before. It’s a bit like trying to ignore an excited flock of birds that reside within his chest.

“Thank you,” he mumbles.

“For what?”

Darius doesn’t say anything, but his smile softens, and he reaches out to cup JC’s face. Fingers curling around his jaw, thumb caressing his cheekbone as he leans into the gentle touch.

“I want to see you again, at your earliest convenience.”

“Tomorrow!” JC blurts. Face burning when Darius cocks a brow at him.

“So soon?”

“I don’t- I only have classes, no job. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Darius slides his around JC’s waist, grip loose to allow an escape if JC wants. He finds himself leaning in to Darius’ body instead. Wanting to burrow into his warmth and never leave it again. Shivering as Darius slips a hand into the pocket of his coat at the same time Philip pulls up. “My phone number, text me and we’ll set up somewhere to meet when I get out of work tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.” JC’s breathless, trying not to whine as Darius pulls away.

“Good boy,” and with one last caress to JC’s jawline Darius leaves. Disappearing into the parking lot.

JC falls into his brother’s car, breathless as his heart sets a rabbit’s pace.

“Who was tall, dark and handsome?” Philip asks.

“Darius,” JC says, distracted as he pulls out the business card slipped in his pocket. Darius’ personal cell scrawled hastily across the back. “I have a date with him tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr friendos](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
